The Doctor's Eclipse
by LittleBittyKitty
Summary: This is the second story in the Family is Forever saga. One-shot, next will be long. In this one, the youngest of the four alicorn siblings is hurled into a world of strange creatures and one strange creature has a strange machine. Join Eclipse in her adventure within another world. Rated T just because it's Doctor Who. I don't own Doctor Who or My Little Pony. Remember to review!


"But I don't want to go to Twilight's!" Eclipse whined.

"Well you sure can't come to the Crystal Empire," Shining Star said, "and it'll be good for you. I bet Twilight will teach you some new spells."

Eclipse thought for a moment before replying, "Alright, I guess I might see my friends again!" 

She arrived at Twilight's around noon and immediately found a library. She spent the rest of the day reading a spell book she had never seen before. She found a few spells she wanted to try and asked Twilight if she could try them.

"As long as you clean up after yourself," Twilight said.

_Alright, how about…teleporting. Ya, I'll try that first._ She read the page over and over again until she thought a she got it._ So I do this, then this, then finish with this._ She thought as her glowed bright yellow. She felt tingly as the world started to dissolve around her.

Eclipse woke up somewhere that she had never been before. _Am I still in Equestria?_ She thought. She scratched her head. _What's wrong with my hooves! _She looked at what she thought was her front hooves. She saw something a couple feet away. It was a book. _It must have fallen through with me. _She held the book close to her, not bothering to read the title, and sat up.

Any person walking by would have thought she was the most beautiful girl on Earth. She looked no older than 14 years old and was wearing a pair of jeans, a light blue shirt, and a jean jacket with long curly blonde hair flowing down her back.

She was sitting on a green park bench in the middle of a small park when she heard a strange noise. A whirl like noise. She looked around and all she saw was a big blue box. She shrugged and kept thinking about what had happened and how she got there. Not long after, one of the things that looked like her came by with a strange looking machine. The machine was beeping.

"Why is it beeping?" She asked.

"Oh it's just detecting stuff," He answered.

"What stuff?" She asked.

"Stuff that doesn't belong here," He responded as he waved it around. The beep turned into more of a whistle as it pointed towards her.

"Why is it doing that?" She asked.

"Because it is detecting something that doesn't belong," He said as he looked behind her and around where she was sitting, "Where are you from?"

"Very far away," She replied.

"No you can't be," He said with a smile, "are you from a different dimension?"

"Yes, how did you know" She asked, "and what am I?"

"You're a human," He explained, "and I told you. The machine that goes beep detects things that don't belong here."

"What am I supposed to do," She cried, "I don't know anything about this world."

"Come with me," He said, "I can show you some of the most famous sights of this world."

"I guess I should treat this as though I'm studying a different culture," She replied.

"Come on then!" He said as he headed toward the blue box, "I'm The Doctor by the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Eclipse," She replied, "Wait, I thought we were going somewhere?"

"We are," He replied, "this is the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"And that means?" She asked.

"It will teleport you to anytime and anywhere in this dimension," He explained.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they headed into the TARDIS, "It's…it's bigger on the inside!"

"Timelord science," He said.

"What's a Timelord?" She asked.

"I am," He replied.

She looked puzzled for a moment then shrugged it off.

That's how Eclipse started traveling with the Doctor.

Three months later…

Eclipse dashed after The Doctor into the TARDIS narrowly escaping a laser.

"Wow," The Doctor explained, "those were some angry Sontarans!"

"I know!" She said, "Who would have guessed they would have reacted like that!"

She sat down in the chair closest to her. She looked towards The Doctor.

"Where are we going next?" She asked.

"How about New Earth? Or we could see an eclipse, have you ever seen an eclipse before? But first we need to go to Cardiff first, to recharge the TARDIS," He said as he pushed buttons and pulled levers to make the TARDIS go. The TARDIS whirred and shook as it traveled through the time vortex to Cardiff.

As they arrived in Cardiff she felt the same tingly feeling she felt when she had arrived in this dimension. She looked at him and said, "I think my dimension wants me back."

"I thought this may happen. There is a rift in time and space at Cardiff; I knew there was a chance of there being a weak barrier between worlds. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said as she began to fade away.

She looked straight at him as tears formed in her eyes, "I don't want to go back. There's no time travel or TARDIS or Doctor there."

Eclipse felt something tapping on her shoulder. It was Twilight.

"I thought that you would want to see your friends while you're in Ponyville," Twilight told her.

"Oh, I had this crazy dream where I went to another dimension and there was time travel and a bunch of cool stuff," Eclipse told Twilight, "but it was just a dream."

She left to go find her friends after putting some things in her saddlebag.


End file.
